


Hey, Hey! Did You Hear The New Gossip?

by AshidoMyBurritos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Indulgent, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka drinking so much respecting women and loving Zuko juice, Sokka is a bi disaster, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is so fucking beautiful and I won’t stfu about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos
Summary: Gossip and rumors about Fire Lord Zuko has spread ever since he was a baby prince. This new rumor now consisted of how Ambassador Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko, such polar opposites, became a striking couple.Well, let’s just say it all began when the Avatar awaken.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328





	Hey, Hey! Did You Hear The New Gossip?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big simp for Zuko because he deserve all the love and praise, so I basically made Sokka a bi disaster in love, and everyone think Zuko is very appealing.

Ever since at a young age, Zuko, the shining Fire Lord of the Fire Nation for three years now, had always been admired and loved by the citizens of the nation. Servants and guards in the past spread daily gossip of how well-mannered and respectful Prince Zuko was. To the lowly social class of servants working to support their families, to the royal maids and guards, they noticed how Zuko treated them better than the past royal members. They couldn’t help but feel a soft spot for the prince who was trying his best for Fire Lord Ozai’s approval, trying to reach the level of skill the princess reached, but could barely surpass the basics. The staff wasn’t blind; they knew the gruesome abuse Ozai inflicted on the family, and how touch-starved the Prince was for his father’s love. A love he would never receive, which was the harsh truth of how selfish and maddening Ozai craved for authority and power, so blinded to even be a decent father nor husband. Any emotions were a sign of weakness, and the medical staff felt sympathy for the prince as they treated his burn marks and wounds.

Prince Zuko, the staff silently gossiped, as the conversations flowed through the public, was a precious boy. Raised by Fire Empress Ursa, a beautiful and gentle woman who loved and cherished Zuko. Even though she’s gone, they could still see the resemblance when they watched the child. Gentle with turtleducks, respectful, and...many noticed the prince was a bit more feminine, with appearance and personality traits. Since he was a child, he was always an adorable babe, soon transforming into a beautiful boy they’ve ever seen. He had the royal family’s characteristics of sparkling honey golden eyes, and the family was definitely quite attractive. However, something about him made him more enchanting, some labeling him as a spiritual goddess. He had interests in which servants were bound to keep secret from the Fire Lord. If he would have found out the prince enjoyed the different types of nation’s makeup and clothing, well, they knew the punishment would be ten times worse. 

So yes, they kept it a secret, because what they saw in the prince was Agni’s chosen, their future lord who would rise and cease this one-hundred-year war. Their future lord who cared for their citizens’ wellness and happiness like a true leader should be. 

Indeed, the palace and towns bustled with the gossip of their favoritism for the prince. Then, the Fire Lord was telling them about the prince’s sudden banishment, how he lost his honor by his foolish ways, and was not deemed worthy to stay on this land. Yet, the rumors, the talk of how the prince stood up to the many generals and the lord, protesting against a soon-to-be division that will take their men and boys as sacrifices into an unnecessary battle, then kneeling for forgiveness in front of his father only to receive the ultimate branding of punishment, the citizens knew. The citizens knew this Fire Lord did not care for the common people and prayed to Agni every sunrise and sunset of the banished prince’s return to his rightful throne.

Now, three years after the war, of struggling times repairing the damage of the world with peace treaties and negotiations and other types of politics, the world was right again, not in complete peace, but definitely better than world destruction. The Fire Nation thanked Agni for the crowning of Fire Lord Zuko, for they knew and saw how determined he was to fix his nation for the better. He was royalty, yet he didn’t act like it, he walked on commoner’s streets as if he belonged there, living a life like theirs. He invested in better orphanages, better medical inns, changed the education curriculum, brought back past traditions and festivals, demolished harmful laws while creating better ones, offered jobs for those who were lost or injured from war. The list of good deeds Fire Lord Zuko committed could go on forever. It made him even more loved and even more attractive than before.

He grew into a handsome and beautiful young man. He was already a precious boy before, but seeing him awkwardly give the orphaned kids his attention was such a sight to behold. He’s kneeled down to their level (much to everyone’s surprise because he’s dirtying his robes) paying attention to the children’s babble seriously, then adorably messing up his sentences when the children looked at him for an answer. He’s such a precious man who lacks basic human skills (who can blame him with having a fucked up family). 

This young man with the royal topknot, the rest of his hair close to reaching the middle of his back, honey eyes crinkling from laughter at the children, and plump lips (the ladies and few men always noticed how he had  _ very  _ nice lips.) spread into a shy and honest smile, made the crowd swoon at their majesty! The scar, oh, the scar made it even better. The scar resembles his rough childhood of abuse from his father, yes, but it also reminds them of how he was as human as the rest of them. Suffering through the claws of Fire Lord Ozai’s authority and harming anyone who got in his way. Indeed, he’s royalty, but they know he was a part of them, and they would forever cherish their young lord. 

Now, another gossip they all heard, was the extremely handsome Water Tribe man that was always by the Fire Lord’s side. They learned his name was Sokka, and he was a part of the Avatar’s group as the strategic and master swordsman guy. Apparently, now he’s the powerful Ambassador of the world to put it short. (They learned from others about this man being a genius, and being the backbone of new inventions in all four nations and Republic City). Whenever the Fire Lord was in town, the tall man was beside him. The royal staff gossiped about this man being Fire Lord Zuko’s lover, and it made total sense from the loving and grateful grazes the two men sent to each other while playing with the children. If they heard Ambassador Sokka telling Lord Zuko he wanted kids, and their lord was blushing an adorable mess, they didn’t say anything...in front of their faces, that was.

They wondered how could these two polar opposites attract? The darker-skinned man had such charisma he charmed anyone he talked to. Fire Lord Zuko was charmed by his pretty and dashing looks and doing so much for his people, but he’s still an awkward turtleduck. But that was okay, because he was precious, and he’s trying, and they knew it. 

All it took was an eager eight-year-old to plop on Sokka’s lap and demand Sokka tell them the adventures of Sokka and their Queen. Many coughed at the innocent child calling Lord Zuko their Queen but the man just giggled, FUCKING GIGGLED, at the comment. Sokka huffed, puffing out his chest in triumph for swooning their Queen to become his lover. Then, he got comfortable, alerting everyone how this was going to be a loooong story of their relationship, and got settled. 

So it went like this. Sokka knew he was a fish caught in a knot trap ever since the jerkbender crashed into their home (which was rude). If it weren’t for him standing in front of his people to protect, he would’ve noticed the slight grace the teenager his age had as he walked towards them. Stopping in a (okay it shouldn’t have looked so hot) stance and talking in such a teenager edgy but soothing voice, questioning for the avatar. If it wasn’t for the fear bubbling in his stomach, he would’ve noticed the slight admiration and awe he felt for the ponytail boy as he skillfully made his warrior training look like shit. Even though that massively hurt his pride and ego, he couldn’t ignore how god damn hot the jerkbender looked! Anyways...at least good ole boomerang got em in the head!

Few more incidents of Zuko crashing their Avatar journey made him realize his deep crush for the pretty boy. ‘What!? Pretty boy? Since when did I start calling him that?!’ What made matters worse was how he swore to Tui and La he could feel those molten eyes on him during the time they faced at Kyoshi Island, then the pirates, then at Roku’s Temple, and the North Pole. Ok look, yes he had a massive hot crush on the boy, and it shouldn’t have made his stomach curl in a good way (‘No! Bad stomach!’), but these are just hormones! No way this is legit! I mean...he had Suki!

And his claim was punched in the gut and out the window when he saw Zuko after so long ago. He didn’t realize how much he missed the angry ponytail prince chasing after them until those crazy, scary, and badass girls started stalking them. They’re now in Ba Sing Se, doing their best in finding Appa. Sokka and Toph were pasting flyers everywhere until a commotion caught their...well...his eyes and Toph’s feet. 

The Jasmine Dragon, as what the citizens standing in line told them. The only shop that created the best tea and desserts in all of the Earth Kingdom! One even went far in claiming the entire world! Toph was definitely intrigued when her ears perked at “Tea, an old man with proverbs,” and earth-bended the citizens out the way, so they could enter. Did Sokka ever mention how he came across so many badasses?? Especially women? He was a fool to think women couldn’t be warriors, no wonder Katara was mad at him! Oh, he was such a fool he was! 

And a fool he was now, the feeling returning to his stomach. Sokka knew this type of “feeling”, only one person could make him feel so queasy and anxious. He had no chance to hightail it to the exit because Toph, and all her muscular goodness, dragged him to a table to seat themselves. The coward tried to encourage Toph to let them leave, eyeing the fancy area for a familiar handsome person. 

“No way in hell we’re leaving! Your heartbeat is going crazy! I’m not leaving until I’m entertained and talk to Uncle!” He had no chance to scream, “ENTERTAINED,” because those feelings were tenfold when he saw him. Tui and La, did he look so beautiful. Zuko stomped out of the kitchen door with a dirty apron on, a pout on his face and notepad and pen in his grasp. Goodness me! He looked better than the last time Sokka saw him! He had a fluff of hair on his head, making Sokka wonder if it’s as soft as it looks and imagined running his fingers through it. The dream burst when he heard a confused and angry shout, and the next thing he knew, a scowling beautiful teenager was stomping his way.

“I feel this aura...like it’s intimidating, but it’s pure and precious at the same time? Like they’re enchanting…” Wow, Toph wasn’t off on the description. Sokka wasn’t sure if it was only him, but he could swear Zuko was fucking glowing! His stomps with force and his pouty pink lips with those judging eyes and cute hair, apron wrapped around his slim waist (oh my god he has such nice thighs, the staff uniform is doing him justice!), AND OH MY GOD IT MOST DEFINITELY WASN’T HIM BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ZUKO, AND THEY WERE BLUSHING, AND HE’S FOR FUCKS SURE HE’S BLUSHING, AND- oh, he’s being dragged to the kitchen (no, he didn’t note how much he deeply liked Zuko manhandling him) and was slammed into the wall.

“The moment I decide to take a break from catching the avatar, and let my uncle be happy living his dream, and you guys just pop up on a silver platter! What the fuck are you doing here?” First of all, Sokka was more aroused than terrified by the sexy yelling and face mere inches from his. Second, awe, Zuko wanted his uncle to live his dream! Third, oh shit right Zuko was waiting for an answer. Don’t fuck up Sokka!

“Ugh-urg-uhm, we lost A-Appa!”

“Who the fuck is Appa?” Curse words should be illegal because he sounds too hot to be saying these naughty words.

“The Avatar’s bison was kidnapped, and we were told it was somewhere in this city! We were putting up flyers and just so happen to be in here!” Zuko looked at him as if he was stupid, but Sokka was too busy being a blushing mess to feel the hurt in his ego. Uncle appearing to save the day made Sokka give Uncle bonus points for being cool. Then he saw the shit-eating grin he sent him, and oh, Uncle knew his attractive nephew caught the eyes of everyone and knew he was one of them. Uncle just lost bonus points, until uncle said some mad confusing proverbs about Zuko and the delicious looking tarts. Zuko spluttering when Uncle proudly claimed their best selling desserts were created by Zuko, gave uncle even more points! He gratefully noted the information of Zuko being a great cook. Toph decided to burst inside with her dramatic self and excitedly went towards Uncle demanding tea. He was too focused on the tarts to bother worrying about how Toph knew The Dragon of the West, and he simply picked up one of the desserts and took a chomp. Zuko shouted he needed to pay for that, then blushed when Sokka moaned and demanded he will pay for the whole batch. Katara may kill him, but it’ll be worth it. I mean, seeing the usual angry boy looking so flustered and shyly packing up the tarts was so fucking worth it. Sorry Katara, but he’ll spend it all to see that precious face blushed red. 

It was after Toph and Sokka made it back to the house, for Sokka to realize these feelings weren’t going any fucking where, and accepted that he’s a disaster who liked females and males, but most importantly Zuko.

Oh, and Appa was still missing, and Katara was staring at his package of tarts...shit.

Sokka knew better, he really did! He’s the master plan guy, a smart boy of the Boomerang Gang! He uses common sense, science, and logic than bullshit like love and miracles and SECRET TUNNNEEL! Fuck that song was stuck in his head now, but anyway; he wasn’t using logic at all when Zuko appeared at the Air Temple.

Still eye-catching as always, black locks close to touching his shoulders, waist still looking mighty good, and the, “Hello, Zuko here!” Ugh! How fucking awkward and adorable can this little shit be! How dare he come here acting like everything was normal, like he hadn’t chased them around the world, and didn’t make Sokka question his sexuality?

‘Whew, it’s a shame how bitches can easily forgive someone just because of how adorable they are.’ Sokka thought...

‘I’m bitches. I’m totally the bitch, and I totally forgive him, but I would not let it show unless I accept Katara’s mighty wrath, but look at how cute he looks! UGH!’ And those eyes were on him, and the butterflies were punching the shit out of his stomach, and he truly wanted to place Zuko on his lap, and just give him a life full of cuddles. Because one time, the gang discussed about Zuko, and they questioned about his childhood, how he grew up with the crazy Fire Lord and princess, and Sokka was very curious about his past, about his scar, and felt sympathy for his crush. All this time he gained feelings based on Zuko’s appearance, but he couldn’t help but realize the attraction he felt of Zuko’s intelligence of finding them, his determination, snarkiness, fighting skills, so on so forth, and that list will continue to grow because he wants to know about this boy who desperately wanted to join.

Those eyes staring at him with thankfulness when he pulled down his sword, claiming he trusted Zuko changed, made his world skyrocket. This was progress, and he was motivated to get closer to Zuko. 

Days flew by with Sokka witnessing the cutest dragon dance, a nice moment of ogling Zuko’s muscular yet lean and bare chest (with a few burns Sokka didn’t want to assume the worse) and enjoying the complicated and flexible firebending moves Zuko taught when he finally asked him about prison, and The Boiling Rock being the answer. 

Now they were off in the war balloon he invented and Sokka tried to act cool, but he was really dying inside, and he made sure he stayed five feet apart from the cutie because he’s gay (bi), and lord he didn’t know what he’ll do, and oh shit Zuko was talking about his girlfriend, say something!

“My girlfriend turned into a moon…” Golden eyes looked at him, softly looking him up and down. 

.

.

.

“That’s rough buddy.” Sokka wanted to scream at this awkward shit who claimed his heart!

Ok sooo, he really respects Zuko for coming to help his ass because, without him, he wouldn’t know what would’ve happened. Thankfully, they found “SUUKKI,” and Zuko was now a prisoner so that’s fun and all. 

The group casually scattered when Sokka finished telling the plan. Zuko and the big man left while Suki stayed behind, staring at Sokka.

  
  


“So you and Zuko huh? I won’t say much but…” Suki eyed Zuko up and down while he mopped the floor, others watching the eye candy curse at the floor. She turned back to him.

“I get it, bro.” Sokka felt like bursting into tears. Women were so wonderful. 

Good news! Sokka had grown into a fully-fledged man! He came into prison a boy, and hopefully, he’ll walk out a man because of his newfound kink of Zuko breathing fire! Mmf, he can totally imagine those lips around his-

Anyways, the big man’s a fucking idiot and ruined the plan, doesn’t matter because dad just arrived to the prison. Now he’s getting smashed into the wall by his dad, then telling him the craziest fucking shit that’s been happening, minus his legendary gay panic for Zuko. Hakoda only met Zuko for a minute, and Sokka knew that his dad knew that he knew about his crush. And Sokka thought he couldn’t be too obvious until big man mentioned his boyfriend running up to them, and then their, I REPEAT ‘THEIR’, girlfriend being a badass on the job. 

Women and men, how fantastic. Badass scary Mai doing it again and doing it flawlessly. Badass and scary moments of them against Azula and Ty Lee. Sokka noticed the glare Zuko sent Ty Lee when she openly flirted at Sokka, and the warrior pretended he didn’t see an act of jealousy(???). 

Once they were back at the temple from their fishing trip, and told the crew how they reeled in three catches (it’s funny guys please laugh...thank you Aang), Sokka pulled Zuko to the side to gratefully thank him, complimenting nonstop of how great and beautiful he was, and the blushing on Zuko’s cheeks only urged him more, and he was pulled into a hug. A hug with Zuko embarrassingly hiding his face in the crook of Sokka’s neck. Only when a good hug later and Zuko pulled away, did Sokka realize Zuko might have a praise kink. Sokka wasn’t the only one who left The Boiling Rock a man! 

After that good hug, Sokka and Zuko were always seen together. Sparring while shirtless (Suki said Zuko was definitely checking him out), Zuko giving Appa daily good boy kisses while Sokka and Aang adored the sight, Sokka and Zuko on the same wavelength of eating cooked meat off of their swords, Sokka getting Katara to chill at Zuko sometimes by mentioning his legendary tarts, and Katara stuck her nose up and away because she knew those tarts were good as hell, but she wouldn’t admit it. Zuko told him not to worry about it, it was Katara’s and Zuko’s problem to deal with, and Sokka used context clues to know it’s not his place to act. 

Hakoda pulled him to the side while obviously looking at him and the banished prince back and forth. He settled his eyes deep in Sokka’s soul, patting his shoulder while saying four words, “Son, I get it.” He knew he received his smartness from somewhere! Everyone (except Katara but that’s okay) should know how precious and hot that boy was! Hakoda had to stop him right there with a, “I appreciate your pun son, but I see him more of a turtleduck needing a good father figure in his life, not the way...you’re feeling.” Which was totally understandable; agreed to both statements. He had a heart to heart with dad about the journey now including his feelings for Zuko, and his dad’s supportiveness made him beam with glee.

The glee was off his face when Azula appeared, threatening to be an only child and Zuko holding his ground while Sokka said goodbye to Dad and the others while Appa flew away. He caught Zuko and pulled him onto the saddle, squeezing his hand with comfort as they watched Azula save herself. His brain didn’t notice till later of how Zuko didn’t pull away from the touch. 

It was now nighttime, and Zuko was in his tent asking about his mother, explaining about Katara’s deep hatred for him and the Fire Nation. The Fire bender was about to leave, but Sokka told him to stay, not wanting the other to self-loathe himself because of his sister. Somehow they ended up snuggled together with Sokka’s arm around Zuko’s shoulders while Zuko was nearly on his lap. He let Zuko word vomit his past about his fucked up family, his scar, his honor, mother leaving, father never loving him, his regrets, his Uncle being there for him, his depressing thoughts, his father issues, self-hatred, loathing, his confused masculinity of why he always wanted to put on makeup and clothing for women, and he was in full tears and Sokka was squeezing him close to his chest. Sokka assumed his childhood had to be rough, but this was more than he expected. It didn’t steer him away, it only drove him to be there for Zuko, telling him words he hoped would reach him.

“It’s okay for you want to try makeup and other things; you’re being comfortable with your masculinity,”

“No, you did not deserve to be burned by your father. Of course, it’s abuse!”

“Oh Zuko, you’re so beautiful you just don’t know it; you didn’t deserve any of that.”

“I’m sure Uncle Iroh would forgive you. He would sit you down with a cup of tea and tell you confusing proverbs of how proud he is.”

“I’m here for you Zuko. I will always be there for you.”

“I know Sokka...thank you.” Zuko was fully on his lap as he weakly smiled at Sokka with his wet face. Sokka couldn’t help but see how extraordinary he looked, but the thought shimmered away at the fact Zuko was in pain, and it was disrespectful to think of that now. He was rubbing soothing circles on the prince’s back and tried to ignore the aura of Zuko staring at him with now a dopey and shy smile. He couldn’t ignore it; he was trapped in those glistening eyes and was too late to see the pupils dilate until Zuko was slowly inching towards him. He let him, and their lips connected. Literal sparks were flying in Sokka’s head, and he was thankful when he confirmed how hot Zuko’s mouth was when he started exploring with his tongue. Now Sokka didn’t want to boast, but his ego flared when he forced adorable and needy moans, whimpers, gasps, and heavy breathing when his tongue left from Zuko’s mouth to sucking his neck, gripping those nice hips tight against him to keep Zuko settled. 

Zuko flowing his fingers through his hair while he slightly rocked his hips against him was a pure wet dream Sokka would forever have ingrained in his brain. His fire breathing kink maximized when he noticed the slight sparks coming from Zuko’s mouth as he loudly moaned. Goodness, Sokka was a lucky man.

The make-out session lasted for a while, only stopping when Zuko became overwhelmed and pulled away. He was heavily flushed as he noticed those ocean blue eyes staring at him with lust and so much appreciation. For once, Zuko felt like prey. A prey about to be devoured by a predator offering a really good time. Zuko felt his heart twist. He so desperately wanted to be with him, but he was afraid he might not survive this war. Also what if he wasn’t good enough? But...but the words Sokka said as he comforted him, calling him a good boy, saying that he learned his true destiny, he was born to be the true fire lord, 

“You would be respected and loved by your people Zuko,” and Zuko believed him. He craved this boomerang meathead to compliment him more, tell him more jokes, be sarcastic, keep sparring with me, keep...keep looking at me like you truly love me. You truly make me feel alive Sokka; I can’t thank you enough! Sokka’s breath hitching made him realize he said that out loud. To be honest, the way the darker boy smiled lovingly at him and pecked his lips, he didn’t regret bursting his emotions out loud. He felt he could tell Sokka everything.

They slept peacefully that night. 

Moments at Ember Island were a blur but extremely fun. Aang was doing fairly decent with his firebending. Zuko was still being a hot ass Sifu Hotman, while passive-aggressively training Aang. Zuko was always aggressive, but Aang and he gained a great friendship and broship after their field trip. Toph and Zuko sadly didn’t have their field trip yet, but their interactions with each other were great enough to make Zuko more comfortable with the Boomer Gang. (“Boomer Gang? Really Sokka?). Also because Toph and Zuko enjoyed fucking up Ozai’s self-portraits in the royal beach house. Zuko and Katara had that type of sibling bond, but Katara was hella freaking protective and dared Sokka to hurt Zuko’s heart. Like damn, Sokka thought it was the other way around. Zuko and Katara became close because (Zuko helped Katara find her mother’s killer) Katara was interested in the other’s cooking skills, and they formed a two-member cooking club named Fire n Chill Zutara. Not a great name, but he'd rather stay quiet unless he wanted to starve. He did not want to lose the Zutara’s cooking privileges when their food was so delicious (especially when Zutara had a cooking contest)!

The best part: Suki and Zuko being chill with each other. Zuko officially apologized for burning her village (Sokka helped him because the half-ass apology at the prison didn’t count), and Suki only accepts the apology if he did her a favor. This was when the best part came in. 

Suki. Oh, his good and beautiful and magnificent and badass warrior best friend Suki! Such a doll, knew how to make Sokka’s stomach turn with lust. Because she did a wonderful job applying makeup on Zuko. It wasn't the Kyoshi Warriors’ traditional makeup, but just simple winged eyeliners and something red applied to his lips. He was a blubbering and blushing mess when Suki asked them how he looked. They were all gasping in awe. Toph sarcastically but honestly said he looked great, and Zuko fluttered those eyelashes made him look so innocent yet seductive.

Even though Zuko was blushing at the compliments, he wore makeup with pride and confidence, and it did nothing but made him look ten times more attractive. One-hundred times more attractive when Zuko playfully teases Sokka while they’re sparring. Zuko shirtless while wearing skin-tight fire nation training shorts he bought from the market. His hair slightly longer than before pulled up into a messy lazy bun and his cocky fighting stance as he licked his colored lips while staring at Sokka, Dao swords lazily and professionally being twirled. Zuko easily won the battle because of Sokka passing out afterward. 

The outcome made Zuko wonder if being seductive and “What? Sexy?” 

“Yes, Zuko, sexy,” was the best technique or style of getting whatever he wanted...Suki, Toph, and Katara smiled at him like he was their baby platypus bear now an adult and learning of women’s advantages. Zuko was heavily invested in women’s techniques now. 

And the Ember Play...that happened. Toph was laughing while holding Zuko back when she assumed Zuko was about to box the child who dared say his scar was on the wrong side. Zuko playfully rolled his eyes at Sokka when his actor told his jokes. Seeing that huge smile and bubbling laughter made his chi flame with something much more than warmth. Katara was filled with so much hope apparently. Jet died. Toph’s a guy, and yes the ending did shake him a bit, but he has full hope in Aang to defeat the Fire Lord. 

With Sokka’s strategic brilliance, Katara’s stubbornness, hotheadedness, healing, and masterful water-bending, Toph’s independence and intelligence of being one with earth and inventor of metal-bending, himself as a decent fire bender (“You’re fucking amazing Zuko don’t make me put Toph and Katara on you!”) while also talented in combat and swords, Suki with her quick fighting skills as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and finally, Aang, the last air bender and the avatar, just a child who’s very powerful and love helping his people, but also been through so much and forced into learning the elements during a time limit, Zuko have full hope they would win the war. Even when Aang openly said how he was unsure if he could defeat the Fire Lord, dare even say kill him, Zuko knew Aang would find a way to end this one-hundred-year war. 

Aang was missing, but they had to continue on with the mission. They met with the White Lotus, and Sokka was relieved and satisfied when Zuko told him how he was right; Iroh was never mad at him, and they discussed their time apart. Sokka didn’t have to ask if Zuko talked about “everything” because Uncle was staring deep into his soul like Katara did, silently threatening to even make Zuko cry. But the staring turned into a shit-eating grin once again, and Sokka was pulled into a hug, thanking him and the others for making Zuko feel loved and accepted. 

Afterward, they spoke of their mission. Toph, Suki, and Sokka handle the airship fleet, Iroh and the Lotus will reclaim Ba Sing Se, and Katara and Zuko would defeat Azula to give Zuko his rightful throne. 

It was settled, and the group was giving them their last hugs and moments together because they didn’t know if they’ll make it out alive. Zuko and Sokka had their time together. Sokka had him close to his body while Zuko had his arms wrapped around his neck, foreheads touching and eyes closed, living the moment of being in each other's presence. 

Zuko whispered. “If we make it out of this alive, I’ll give you my answer.” Sokka knew what he was referring to. The night they first kissed, and Zuko told him about his struggles. Zuko told him he would have to think about their relationship, and Sokka respected that. It didn’t stop them from being close and so obviously in love with each other, but Sokka understood where Zuko was coming from and was glad they were so comfortable to go this far of openly touching each other and telling each other everything. 

“I’ll be waiting. Be safe Zuko…” The three words they knew he wanted to say but didn’t. The three words made Zuko peck his lips and brush his pale nose with his before backing away, so love-struck and shaken that they had to go separate ways. 

Sokka watched them leave on Appa, knowing they’ll be safe. Katara was as protective of Zuko as everyone else was, and Zuko was the same to them. Sokka knew they had each other’s back and focused on the upcoming mission, Now, it’s time to end this way!

The final battle felt like it took ages in Sokka’s opinion. To be honest, taking down an entire airship fleet, losing boomerang and spacey sword with a broken leg, and close to dying with Toph, then surprisingly surviving made it feel like he lost a few years of his lifeline. The adrenaline of that entire moment had him so pumped that Loser Zai was given no mercy at the killer and sick burns Sokka was flaming. Deep down, he wanted to end this man’s life, for all the horrid things he did to Zuko. The emotional, mental, and physical abuse, disgracing him, sending him on a foolish mission, so he’ll never come back to the Fire Nation, shit he gave Zuko. The bastard was a slick asshole, and when they arrived to the White Lotus with a roughed up Ozai, they didn’t say anything. Yup, Aang wouldn’t kill Ozai, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t beat his ass! Toph and Sokka had a wonderful time dealing with the fool. Apparently, there were some scissors laying innocently in the airship, and the maniac look on Boozai when Sokka snipped off his beard was hilarious! 

Ah, it feels wonderful being a badass. Now the adrenaline had slipped away, and he was crumpled on the ground whining about his leg. Then he started dramatically telling his life story about boomerang and spacey sword, and how his metal bois would no longer be with Papa Sokka again until he heard a, “SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOKKA!” 

“KATARA!” He happily cried out. So fucking grateful that his scary and hotheaded sister was safe and fine. What’s even better. If Katara was fine...and two plus two was four, five plus five was ten, then Zuko must be-

“SOKKA!”

“TURTLEDUCK!” Yes, he just called the future Fire Lord a turtleduck because he was one. Usually a very cute and angy one, but now he’s a beaming pure duck of sunshine while Katara carried him over to the medic area where Sokka was. Katara carefully plopped Zuko besides Sokka, and the pale boy was littered with kisses. 

“Thank god you’re alive! I’m so glad you guys are safe and alive! So...how was it?”

“My sister struck me with lightning.” Zuko blandly said while Katara was steadily healing his wound. 

Sokka stared into Zuko’s sparkling golden eyes, knowing exactly what to say at a moment like this. He grabbed Zuko’s hand, rubbing it to give a bit of comfort, and said,

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“What the shit, Sokka?” Katara rolled her eyes, Toph howled, Suki just huffed like she normally does when Sokka was being dumb but in a cute way, and Aang was confused but showed a small smile. 

Their reactions didn’t matter. Not to Sokka at least. His main attention was on the boy right beside him still staring at him. The warrior wondered if he shouldn’t have said what he said until Zuko was bubbling with laughter, and Tui and La did it sound like spiritual angels singing. Tears were flowing as Zuko let out a belly laugh, much to Katara’s annoyance, and the laughter turned into sobbing. 

“Zuko?”

“Shut up! You’re so cheesy, and sarcastic, and such a strategic and smart meathead, and I’m so glad you’re alive too.”

Katara had enough and fucked off to accompany Aang because Zuko wouldn’t lay still if his life TRULY DEPEND ON IT! They didn’t watch her storm off because Zuko had twisted to his side to face Sokka, hands still intertwined and so close they could be cuddling. 

“We survived the war. It finally ended; we still have so much to do to fix everything, but it’s better that we’re alive...we’re together. Sokka, I want to be in a relationship with you now. I think...I know that I’m ready.” This...was the first time he saw and heard Zuko not being awkward or stumbling over his words. He was serious, and it seemed he had put in a lot of thought into their relationship. Sokka studied Zuko’s face many times in the past. Of anger, spite, sorrow, happiness, frustration, confusion, admiration, fear, love, guilt, etc. What he saw on Zuko’s face as the firebender was looking at him, was eagerness, joy, acceptance, and love in those honeycomb eyes and that small loving smile Sokka loved to put on his face. Sokka sat up to easily and carefully place Zuko on his lap, so he could kiss the hair that smelled like soot. 

“I’ve been waiting to hear that for so long. Who would’ve thought the ponytail firebender who easily kicked my ass would be my sexy and cute boyfriend. Love you, you adorable turtleduck. Maybe later we can have some fun?” Zuko blushed and gapped to eagerly reply until Katara screamed at the both of them to at least have your fucking injuries heal before you two think about fucking! All they could do was laugh, Zuko laying his head on Sokka’s chest, listening to his heart while he played with Sokka’s fingers. He mumbled.

“We can do more than that later on. For now, I just need you to be with me.” 

Sokka squeezed him tight, slightly rocking him and whispering, “I’ll always be with you.” That sentence made Zuko’s heart pound because it was true, and after their adventures of being enemies to friends to lovers, Sokka was always there. If Sokka was saying that, then, was Sokka possibly thinking of staying at the Fire Nation? He squeezed the darker hand, hiding his flushed face on Sokka’s muscled covered chest. It would be such a wonderful dream. 

  
  


And his assumptions were correct. Sokka was there when he was crowned Fire Lord, at his coronation ball, at his meetings, at festivals, events, at the turtleduck pond, in his chambers where they made love while the moon shone, and most importantly, by his side on the throne.

Years went by and the times Sokka wasn’t by his side, he was off traveling through nations and Republic City to better the world. To put it simply, everyone respected Sokka and considered him as their ambassador, deeming him as a powerful man who wanted order, and if that wasn’t considered as sexy, then Zuko was unsure. 

But either way, Zuko considered himself lucky. Lucky to be born to have the most attractive, silly, and supportive man as his lover. As he watched Sokka rant on about their adventures with the children, he was in a deep trance, and the citizens were not blind to see lovesick on his face. 

Yes, gossip and rumors spread around Lord Zuko for years, and it proved itself more positive thanks to Zuko’s love for his people and the people’s love for him. 

Including the orphans because the eight-year-old who started this entire conversation, asked the Queen and the Ambassador when they were going to adopt her.

And well, obviously, a new rumor spread in a matter of seconds! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Slick wanna make a Zukka youtube/social media fic


End file.
